Sets of several medical images of the same object can, for example, be obtained by a medical imaging device, like a computed tomography device, a magnetic resonance imaging device, an ultrasound device, an x-ray projection device or a nuclear imaging device. A user, like a radiologist, often marks a region within one of these medical images, which can be regarded as a first image, and wants to see regions, which corresponds to the marked region, in at least one of the other images, which can be regarded as second images. Reviewing several images for finding corresponding regions in different images of the same object is very time consuming.